


More Than Just Stone

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Impala, Superwho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS crashes in America where the trio run into Sam and Dean Winchester who are busy with their own problems.</p><p>Doctor Who/Supernatural Crossover for Anonymous. Send your requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com. They will be posted there and here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Stone

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover fic. Send your requests to fandom-writing-sideblog.tumblr.com. They will be posted there and here!

 

 

Sam and Dean were hunting a pack of werewolves in South Carolina the day it happened. Sam was driving, which was odd and only contributed to the day's incredulous events. Dean was getting a little more than his usual four hours on the passenger side of the Impala's bench seat, snoring lightly. The brothers were heading back to their motel to do a little more research on where the pack might be located after interviewing a woman who's husband had been found mutilated in their woodsy property with his heart missing from the gaping hole in his chest, and Sam was contemplating which websites to use or something when Dean mumbled in his sleep, breaking Sam's concentration.

 _God_ , he hoped his computer wasn't frozen on _BustyAsianBeautys.com_ again. By the nature of Dean's sleepy noises, he'd been on it, or else another porn sight, recently. Sam pulled up to the shitty motel and parked the Impala, waking up his older brother and deciding not to call him out on the dream he'd been having. All he wanted to do was get inside, take off his suit, and find out where the sons of bitches were so he could stop anymore families from losing a father, a wife, a friend.

"Damn, these things are uncomfortable. How do office people wear them all friggin' day?" Dean groaned as he worked off his tie and suit jacket, Sam doing the same. The elder Winchester grabbed his duffle and headed to the bathroom so they could both change in privacy. Once both emerged in their usual jeans and flannel shirts, they got to work. Sam had been right, his internet history had been completely cleared, which was obvious as to what it meant, but he ignored it and decided Google was the best place to start while Dean read through their father's journal to see if he'd dealt with members of this pack before.

Countless hours of digging later, and they'd finally scratched a location out of the webs internal maps and location chasers. As much as the brothers wanted to rest, they weren't dealing with some loner wolf who would be satisfied for a few weeks on the meal he'd already had, they were dealing with a pack that was feeding more and more overtime, despite the lunar cycle changing so often. Apparently their taste for human flesh and hearts had melded into their everyday human lives. So they grabbed some gear and headed out.

It was late by this point, and the Impala's headlights were the only ones on the roads. The Winchester made a gameplan on where and how to ambush and attack, completely unaware to the little blue box that was crashing somewhere nearby...

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What do you mean we're crashing?!" Amy yelled across the console, holding on for dear life as her bright red hair whipped about her face and into her eyes. Her knuckles were white with the force it took to grab onto one of the rails surrounding the ship's control panel and hang on as they spun out of control. Her husband, Rory, was beside her, on the opposite side of the railing, hanging over it and trying to climb back up. He looked like some goofy kid trying to get across the monkey bars and she reached her hand out to him. The Doctor was opposite them, pushing buttons and pulling levers, nearly falling over the console in the sideways TARDIS control room.

"I mean, we're crashing!" The Doctor answered. "How much clearer can I be? Woah!"

They hit the ground with a _crash!_ and landed on the wall of the TARDIS which had now become the floor. The craft's anti-grav seemed to have stopped working temporarily, and they were all thrown back onto the floor as it switched back on.  Smoke poured from the control panel and the Doctor uselessly waved it away with a handkerchief he'd produced from a pocket in his coat. God only knows what else he had in there. No, scratch that. Even God probably didn't know. Amy had long since quit guessing what he could pull out of their next.

Her panting husband helped her up and she leaned against his side as she looked to the Doctor, pressing buttons at seemingly random intervals until the doors swung open and the TARDIS lurched. They all had to take a few steps to regain their balance, toward the open doors. It seemed the TARDIS wanted them out.

"Alright, alright!" The Doctor half-breathed and patted the panel once before strolling out, Amy and Rory following out of habit.

"What's going on, what are we doing?" Rory asked, bewildered as his hair stuck up in some places and made his head look bigger. At least it evened out his nose a bit...

"We are getting out of the TARDIS and going exploring. She wants us gone so she can reboot herself in private. Girls are like that, you should know, you're married." The Doctor sounded as if Rory should've known all this as he huffed and walked off in the other direction. Rory stood there with his mouth hung open before deciding not the speak and/or question the Doctor. He just shook his head and followed as Amy took faster steps to catch up with the him.

"Oi, Raggedy Man, where are we?"

"Apparently somewhere in South America." He glanced at the watch on his wrist and gave it a tap. "No, wait, the South of North America. South Carolina, USA to be exact. 2011."

"Alright, there's the when and where, but what about the _why_? Why did the TARDIS crash and why are we here?" The curious ginger asked, nearly skipping alongside the Doctor as he headed through the scraggly brush and to an old dirt road. There were tiny lights in the distance, which looked further away than they actually were. An old barn was hidden in the darkness behind those lights, but the three time travelers couldn't see it.

"I don't know!" The Doctor said, more frustrated at himself than Amy or his beloved ship. "It just... _happened_! Must've been the fuel reactors. She's been pouting!" He shouted angrily toward the direction they'd left the TARDIS in.

Amy giggled at him and glanced back at Rory, who was moving a low hanging tree branch away from his face. "C'mon, stupid face! We have a new country to explore!" She slowed to catch up with him and took his hand, reassuring him. Rory had never been one for time _or_ space travelling, he just went along for Amy, who enjoyed having both her boys with her. He grinned hesitantly at her before the walked ahead to where the Doctor was standing on the edge of the dirt road.

The Doctor suddenly dropped to his belly and sniffed the road, running his index finger through the dirt and touching the tip of his tongue to it. He made a face and the said, "Alright, come along Ponds!" and promptly walked toward the lights in the distance, along the side of the road.

"Why shouldn't we go that way?" Rory pointed behind them with his thumb.

"Because it's dark that way and we usually get into trouble." The Doctor explained with a hint of glee. "And I want to be able to see once we do..."


End file.
